


Promise

by Yuuki_Nyanmaru



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Nyanmaru/pseuds/Yuuki_Nyanmaru
Summary: “Let’s meet here in 10 years. Our dreams would have come true for sure by then, and we will finally have time for each other.”[...]“Promise?”“Promise.”°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°This was what Aiba Masaki had been holding to for the past 10 years, a promise. And probably, a silly one.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my friend's birthday. It's not much, but I do hope that you will like it ^^

_“Let’s meet here in 10 years. Our dreams would have come true for sure by then, and we will finally have time for each other.”_

_“We will for sure reach our dreams.”_

_“We will Masaki, we will.”_

_“Then...See you in 10 years?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Promise?”_

_“Promise.”_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

And there he was, still hanging on that naive promise. But he couldn’t help that, he just had to hang up on it. After all, it was what made him go ahead no matter how hard life was. He knew that he would have met him again, so he has always stood up and fought again. Because at the end of this road, he was there waiting for him. Just as he was.

Walking along the roadside, with his hands in his coat’s pockets, Aiba looked at the clear sky above him. When he left Chiba, the sun was still up, but now it had almost set. It created a nice atmosphere, warm even if it was winter, and romantic…

Aiba laughed at his own thoughts. Who was he kidding? He knew that no one would have show up that day, he would stay there admiring the view alone. There was no way Sho would still remember that silly promise. Probably he was now in Tokyo, working in an amazing record company, doing perfectly his job.

“Guess he has a wife and children too…”

Finally reaching the top of the hill, he tried to not let fall even a tear. He had promised himself to not cry, because it wouldn’t have sense to shed even a single tear. He knew that he was the only one who remembered and was going to fulfill that vow.

At last, he reached the open space which had the same benches and the same big wooden arbors from 10 years ago.

“Our little piece of heaven…” Aiba whispered, remembering what they used to call it in the past.

He approached their bench and, after brushing it with his fingertips, he sat on it. In front of him he could see Chiba and a bit of its countryside. His eyes moved to the horizon and he couldn’t help but starting to imagine Sho in Tokyo.

“I could be there too, if only things could have gone better...Maybe now we would be already together…”

He let out a sigh and shook his head. He had promised myself even to not have such kind of thoughts anymore. He did his best, he gave everything, but if people didn’t like his mangas, he couldn’t do anything about it. Probably he wasn’t even suit for that in the first place.

“Who knows what amazing things you’re writing, what amazing things you’re doing, what amazing things you’re seeing…”

“Indeed, what I’m seeing right now is something amazing.”

Aiba froze. All his being stiffened at the sound of that voice, that same voice he was so used to hear everyday and which would make him feel good. Was his mind playing tricks? But it couldn’t be just in his head, he had clearly heard his voice.

“You’re not hearing things…Masaki.”

And as soon as his name was spoke, he got up and turned. In front of him there was Sakurai Sho. His Sho. He was there, right there right now.

Looking at Aiba’s confused and shocked expression, Sakurai let out a little laugh and came nearer.

“It didn’t go well in Tokyo neither for me. Rap is not for everyone, you know. I guess I’m suited for other kind of jobs,” he explained.

“I’m sorry,” Aiba said, not knowing what exactly doing.

“I’m too, for your career that is.”

“Mangas are not for everyone, you know,” he said, almost quoting what Sho said some seconds before.

“Can I say something cheesy?” Sho asked biting a bit his lip.

“Are you going to say that, even if rap and mangas are not suited for us, we are suited for each other?” he asked back, knowing the man in front of him way too well. Even though 10 years have passed, Sho was still Sho after all.

“Damn, you know me too much,” the older man then replied, laughing a bit at himself.

He stared at him and couldn’t help but realize how much he has missed him. Now that he was there, just some meters away, he truly understood how Sho’s absence have been tough and long.

“I didn’t think that you would have come,” Masaki blurted out.

“I thought the same. When I saw you sitting on our bench, it took me my whole willpower for not throwing myself at you and kissing you.”

“I wouldn’t have complained if you did,” Aiba said giggling.

“Then, I will now.”

And as soon as he finished talking, he grasped Aiba’s arms and locked their lips. Aiba’s hands went to rest on Sho’s shoulders.

Even though he expected an hungry kiss, actually Sho’s lips were soft and calm on his own. He wasn’t rushing anything, it seemed as if he was taking in again the sensation of their lips together. The best sensation they could have. Or at least, Masaki hoped that, because that was what he was doing. Tasting Sho’s lips and mouth not only with his tongue but with his whole being.

“From now on, we will stay together forever,” Sho said breaking the kiss.

Aiba smiled and resumed the kiss, this time wrapping one arm around Sho’s waist and one around his shoulder, bringing him closer and closer.

Maybe that was a silly promise again, but if that meant to have Sho by his side for all his life, oh God, he was for sure going to hold onto that. No matter what.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”


End file.
